Naruto gets Tora as a 'Pet'
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: There is a demon running loose in Konoha. But it is not Naruto or the Kyuubi. It is our very own Tora! See how she gets her man. Wait her! What is wrong with the auther and what is wrong with this summery. Need someone to come up with it as I no good.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto gets Tora as a 'pet'**

DISCALIMER- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nothing of it belongs to me. If Naruto did belong to me, Naruto would be a lot more powerful, have some kind of blood limit of my design, would have killed Sasuke when he had the chance, and would have stopped going after Sakura as she is an undeserving whore who needs to hang herself

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter one-best birthday ever

Naruto was walking around Konoha. It has been six years since his gennin exam and so much has happened. He managed to gain the rank of a jounin and got into the Hunter Nin branch. His mask was tied to his left hip. The mask was gleaming white. The eyes were like slits, not allowing anyone to see his eyes but allowing him to see perfectly. It was mainly white with some red paint going out in swirls from the bottom of it. It was a monument to his first love, Haku. (I am a firm believer that Haku is a girl) He would have put the mist insignia instead of the leaf but that would be considered treachery and he would be executed on the spot with out a trial, knowing his luck with the council. He also stopped wearing orange as he liked to live somewhat. He now wore a black trench coat with orange flames licking the bottom, black pants with many pockets and slot for containing items and other utensils, black leather boots with steel toed caps, and block long sleeved shirt with a fox like head on the left breast.

In his arms was he his new pet Tora. The cat was getting too much of a problem with the Fire Lord's wife so it was given to him as a birthday present. The cat was strangely content with living with him for some reason. She kept on purring as she rubbed her head against the fox like patch on his chest, forcing Naruto to smile at the scene. Sure, he remembered when the cat scratched the fuck out of his face but he did not hold it as a grudge. That was just the way he was with small stuff like that. The only grudges he held at this point in his life was for most of the villagers inside Konoha. They did not deserve anything from him so he stopped trying to protect them. People argued that he no longer cared for the village but that was a lie. He loved his village, not a lot people in it. The few that he liked were the ones who would gain his affection, his protection, not the people that treated him like shit.

Tora was a happy neko as she snuggled her head into her new owner's chest. She has been trying to get a new owner for a while. The reason why is because the woman that previously owned her was a complete idiot. She was to into trends and never liked very many people. The problem was that Tora was a very social neko. She liked to be with people and talk to them. Yes, she would proudly admit that she was not a cat. Even though she had a cat form, she was a completely different species. She had another form that she planned on showing her new 'owner'.

She mentally smirked at her new owner as he walked towards her new home, or his apartment, whichever you prefer. She loved him through and through. She had followed him since he was young and seen his many hardships in his youth. It pained her that she clawed his face but they were attempts to gain him. Now, she had an even grater chance to gain his love and affection. Soon, he would be all hers and there would be no one to do anything about it. Soon, she would be basking in his love and she would be carrying his kittens.

Naruto looked around at the people that were around him. Each and every last one of them had some sort of look on their face. They could not just treat him like a normal human being at all. No, they had to treat him as if he was some sort of monster that needed to be destroyed. He often wondered why he protected them, why he fought for them. Then his mind would click to the fact that he had precious people here. He had somewhat of a family here. And they had grown roots here so they would have to stay. The problem was that his roots have been pulled out. He was no longer part of the great tree know as Konoha. He scoffed at that thought. This was not a great place to live. It may have been in the past but it is not now. Now the people that lived in the village were a bunch of blood limit worshipping fools and hypocrites that thought that they were holly when they were nothing but morons that needed to be killed.

Tora glared at the people as they walked passed them. These idiots did not deserve him. They treated him like shit and yet the still demand his protection as payment for a crime that he did not commit. Her mind wondered to how she got here in the first place. She lived in a world where people like her were common. The only problem was that humans were not accepted there. It was not that they hated humans. No, that was far from the truth. It was that humans were to judgmental. The reason she came here in the first place was to figure out just how judgmental they really wore. She found a few exceptions but not many. She wondered if he would be willing to change for her so she could take him to a new home. A place where they could live in peace and raise their children without the fear of being found out was something that she really wanted. She was sure that Naruto would agree as well. She would have to start tonight or else he would snap under the mental trauma that he was receiving here. She wanted her mate to be at least somewhat sane.

Naruto walked into his apartment, setting Tora on the ground as he slipped off his boots, he placed his trench coat on the coat rack next to the door. Tora started to walk around the apartment, eyeing everything that was in the neko's sight. The place was small. She could tell that the only other separate room was the bathroom. This would not be an ideal place for her to raise kittens at all. She wanted a large open area, like the one she had back in her home realm. She wanted an area where they could play and frolic while hunting the small animals that ran around the yard.

Naruto sighed as he took out two saucers and placed down in front of the neko. One was full of milk and the other was full of some caned food tat he must have gotten to feed her. He smiled slightly as the neko looked up at him with large green eyes. "Well Tora-chan, it may not be much, but it will be home till I can afford a larger area. Till then, make yourself at home." Naruto started for the bed but was stopped when he felt a weight press itself against his leg. He looked down and smiled widely. The neko must really like him to do something like what she was doing right now. "Well if you want to sleep with me Tora-chan, go ahead. I don't mind it at all."

Tora silently cheered as she watched Naruto go for the bed, fallowing him closely. Maybe should be able to commence operation: Gain Naruto's Love quicker than she thought. But that was only a maybe.

Naruto sighed as he undressed in front of the neko. It was not like he could really do anything about her not watching. Sure, it was uncomfortable as fuck and made him nervous but he knew that the cat would follow him anywhere he went inside the apartment. He was quick about it though. The speed he went at would have Rock Lee or Gai hard pressed to beat it. But Tora still caught a full show; it was like it was in slow motion in her eyes. She liked what she saw. He was good looking under the clothes that normally hid is features from the world. She did not like how he hid his body in clothes like he normally wore. If she had her way, he would be wearing tighter clothing. But he did not. He wore baggy clothing that would hide his appearance. She guessed that it would be ideal for a ninja. But it was not ideal for her and will most likely never will be.

Naruto was now in his boxers as he got in the covers. He felt Tora wiggle her way from the foot of the bed, under the covers and onto his chest. He felt her curl and start to purr as she fell asleep. Naruto smiled gently as he to fell asleep, tired from the day's events. Before he came home with Tora he was at his birthday party. Every one of the rooky nine and team Gai were there, along with a lot of other people from the villages and countries he saved were there. The only bad part was that Sakura and Sasuke were there at the final part of it. They came there to claim his life on the perfect day. The council did not allow Tsunade to do shit about it as they were there for justifiable reasons. In fact, they said that Naruto should be the one that should be punished for stopping them from killing him. The result was a week leave, two weeks worth of D-rank missions and reduced pay for the rest of his life. Most of the people were outraged and demanded that he move to a different village but the council would not hear t, saying that he still owed them too much for his crimes against the Leaf and the humanity. Naruto shook his head, allowing sleep to over take him.

Naruto awoke to a weight on his chest. he looked down to see a girl around his age snuggling up close with a content smile on her face, emitting something that sounded like a purr. The girl was pretty hot. She had curves in all the right places and her breasts were of a great size to him. They were not too big nor too small, just right in his eyes. She had long brown hair that reached down to her ass. Her nails were like sharpened claws as they scratched him slightly. The only things that did not seem right were the brown furry cat like triangles on top of her head that acted like ears and the cat tail that came from her rear and flicked and twitched in contentment as she purred lightly. The markings on her ears and tail were exactly like those of Tora's, making him wonder.

Tora's eyes fluttered open, revealing her large green cat like orbs, as she felt her soon to be mate's heart beat rise up. She looked up and to his shocked eyes as she felt him try and leave without her noticing, making her smile slightly, revealing her sharpened fangs to the world cutely. Everything was going as planned. Soon he would be hers and the two of them would be at a real home. "What's a matter Naru-koi?" she asked innocently

Naruto looked at her strangely before speaking. "Well, I go to sleep with my pet cat and then wake up next to a lady with cat like ears, eyes, and act like tail to boot. Now you ask me if I what's the matter? I don't even now you and yet you act like you know me. I demand to know what is happening damn it."

Tora chuckled slightly as she started to run her claws along his whiskered cheeks, making him shiver. "Well, you fell asleep with me if I remember clearly." Naruto looked at her strangely before noticing the ribbon on her right ear. It was in the exact spot that Tora's was. Naruto started to ask why the hell did she show herself like that now and what exactly was going to happen to him. Before he could continue to try and question everything, she silenced him by kissing him deeply. His eyes widened as she felt her hug him close to her and start to purr slightly. She loved his taste. It was purr divinity to the brown haired neko. It was going to end up an addiction to her if she kept on kissing him like that. Naruto slowly succumbed to the kiss. His eyes closed slowly as he started to run his hands over her curves, making her soft purrs grow even louder. His tongue started to run along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, something that she was only all to willing to give. Her tongue went submissive as his roamed her mouth, exploring the new grounds as he tasted her as well, loving the taste.

The need for air got too much for the couple, forcing them to break the kiss. Naruto panted from the kiss, keeping the tasted of the neko in his mind. He looked at the smiling brunette in question, asking why she did that. The neko smiled as she looked at his eyes. The change was already commencing. His eyes were now more cat like than human. "Simple, I love you." Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. Did she just say what he think she just said? Was this some kind of sick joke that the others were playing to get him to snap or was this an assassin hired to kill him? Tora sighed, noticing the look of fear in his eyes. "This is not a sick joke Naru-koi. I truly and genuinely love you. I loved you since you were small. Your power to draw people and to help people, even in the most imposable odds is something to be admired. I have watched what has gone on in your life with out trying to help you for far too long. Now I want to make a difference in it. I want to make sure that you never live in fear alone. I want to be there for you for now on. All you need to do is accept my offer."

Naruto looked at her shocked. What offer did she have? Was it something that would get him on in life? Would it be beneficial or would it cause too much trouble that would not be reversed. "What offer?" he asked cautiously.

Tora smiled as she heard his voice. He was going to be easy to gain as a lover and a mate. She leaned in close to his ear and started to whisper. "Become mine" Her lips brushed against his lips softly as she spoke. "Leave this place and become mine."

Naruto looked at her strangely before speaking, his voice filled with doubt and confusion. "What do you mean become your and why would I leave this place? I have too much here."

Tora scoffed at that slightly before asking, her voice still retaining the sultry tone it had earlier. "What do you have here Naru-koi. Nothing is left for you here. The people that care for you here want you to leave for your own protection. It is in your sanity's best interest for you to leave Naru-koi. All you need to do is say that you will become mine and I will change your life for the better." Tora watched as her blonde started to contemplate on what he was going to do. All she needed to do was make it seem like it was the only choice. Her clawed hand slid down the covers before slipping into the elastic waste band of Naruto's boxers. Before the blonde could react, the neko's hand delicately wrapped around the prick and started to lightly pump it. She smiled as he was already rock hard. She has peeked on his showers when he took them outside during the summer before and she knew how large he was. It was actually something that most men would envy. "You know you want it to happen, just say it. You know what you need to say."

Naruto groaned in pleasure as she started to pump harder before slowing down, trying to make sure he did not release. She wanted it to seem like the only way out of it was to become hers. But was it really worth it? What would happen if he became hers? She never really explained that. All she said that it would be for his best interest. He groaned out as he felt her speed up again. It was just too much for him. He needed it to end. "I will… become…. yours….Tora-hime."

Tora smiled as she started to situate herself. Her mating cycle would end soon and she wanted a kitten as soon as possible. She started to lower herself onto his shaft slowly. She had already broken her hymen masturbating to the blonde. She moaned and hissed in pleasure as her pussy 'ate' his tool. Soon she would be back at home with the perfect mate. She could hear Naruto groan in pleasure as he felt her folds swallow him whole. He started to buck his hips as well, not liking being immobile during the ordeal. She moaned louder as he felt him start to buck and his hands starting to roam her body. She felt herself hilt before she started to grind her body in a way that would get him to come the quickest. He was a virgin like her and the tow of them would come easy. She started to make her descent as she felt her end come. She needed to make him a neko like her so she would have pure neko kittens. Her fangs started to gain some weird energy as around them as she bit into the blonde's neck. She felt him following her example, biting into her flesh and driving her over the edge. She felt Naruto's body start to change as she came. She could see his ears become like hers but blonde and she could see a tail slide underneath the covers. She could also feel his cum enter her womb, filling her to the brim. She thrashed about till she came down.

When the two finally came back to earth, Tora fell onto her new mate's chest. She would explain everything in the morning as she was too tired as of right now. She needed sleep and she was sure that Naruto needed it as well. She closed her eyes, allowing sleep to over take her. Naruto followed suite quickly as well, deciding that this was his best birthday ever.

A/N I always wanted to try something like this as I have seen no one do this. I think I am the first though. If you guys have any comments or helpful criticism please help. If you are a flamer, kiss my shiny white ass. For now bye


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I know that some of you people are pissed that this is not a new chapter but bare with me. What I am here to tell is that I now have a website. What it is called is http: //josephx. webs. com/ . Just remove the spaces is all you have to do is copy, paste, and remove the spaces. The site is just some stuff about me and some stories that I have. Tow of them are not even posted on this site or any other site for that matter. Yes, most of them will be fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you guys is that I need some viewers for it and some comments about it. As long as they are constructive, I am fine. So please, help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto gets Tora as a 'pet'**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two- the talk with the Hokage

The sun crept up on Konoha. Its warm embrace wrapped itself around the slumbering village, trying to warm it up from the icy grip of the night. The sun's rays slipped into the blinds of Naruto's small apartment. Tora's eyes squinted as the sun's rays hit her eyes. She did not want to wake up at the moment. She just wanted to sleep and snuggle up to Naruto. But the sun had other plans as it kept on beaming into her eyes. Finally giving up, Tora got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Naruto as she did not want him to wake up yet. She still had some preparations make. The portal to her realm would open in a week and she needed to have the Hokage know about her plans. She did not want the busty blonde woman after her and her mate when they leave just because the woman was worried. The neko knew that she was going to have to make some kind of negotiations with the Hokage that she would slightly regret. But it was all in the sake of her mate, her beloved. It would have to be done so that they could live happily and safely without the worry of persecution.

She smiled softly as she remembered last night's events. It was one of the best nights of her life and she got the best sleep ever. She guessed that it was because she was with the one that she loved the most, the one that she would die for. She also remembered that she marked him. She really wanted to see what he looked like as a neko. The magic that she put into his system would alter him to a neko through and through. he was no longer what people considered human at all. She mentally scoffed at the word. Naruto and her, hell even her own species, was more human than they would ever believe. It was as if they were never even taught the difference between the mind and the being. She sighed, knowing that she would not be able to change the villagers' thoughts.

Her eyes landed on her blonde neko mate before blushing. He was absolutely adorable to her. The cat like accessories fit him so cutely. His cat like tail was blonde as well as the fuzzy cat like triangles acting like ears as well. She saw his mouth open a few times in snoring, revealing his sharpened cat like fangs that she thought were so cute. She also noticed that his whisker marking that marred his cheeks became more cat like than fox as she wanted it to be. His leg twitched every few seconds, making it hard for her to just go and per him to her hearts content.

She looked at the clock, reading that it was around eight o' clock. It was a perfect time to go and see Tsunade and explain to her what was going to happen in a week's time. She new the blonde wasn't going to like what was going to happen but it needed to be done. That was an absolute must to her.

The green eyed neko looked down at her body and sighed. She had no clothes in this realm. When she first entered the realm, she was not expecting to find love at all. She was just expecting to find humans a bunch of narrow minded fools. She never really expected to find Naruto and certainly never expected to find him as a suitable mate. As a result, she brought no clothes, expecting to only be in her cat form for the duration of her stay. So, right now, she was going to have to go see the blonde woman naked.

She looked outside at the people walking through the streets. If she was to go and walk to the Hokage's office as she was now, she would be hunted and killed. She really did not like that thought. She liked her life and where it has brought her to and death was not in her plan. She was still too young to die. Her cat form would be the form that she would have to go in.

Her body started to shrink as she started to go on all fours. Fur started to sprout from her naked body, covering up her private parts. Her breasts started to shrink as her body started to look more and more like a cat's. When her transformation was finally finished, she looked like a brown cat with dark brown striped running vertically on her back and large green eyes with thin cat like slits. She looked around before meowing and jumping out of the open, which she opened to cool off the room after their nightly activity.

Her body twisted and turned as she weaved through the crowd of people. She may have 'accidentally' tripped people as they tried to move over her but she did not care as they deserved so much worse than that. A lot of the villagers should be hung for the crimes and atrocities against a child that they have committed but she knew that it would never happen as there was no solid evidence that they committed the atrocities. She took pride in tripping the people as she ran towards the Hokage's tower.

Tsunade was extremely tired as she signed some extra paperwork. Her head was still pounding from all the booze that she drank at Naruto's birthday party. It was actually pretty fun for the blonde but the Uchiha and her former bitch of a apprentice Sakura had to come and ruin her good mood. She resented the fact that she trained Haruno in anything really. At the time she was teaching her, she barely knew the girl. Tsunade thought that she could change her for the better but she was dead wrong. In the end, she only made a spoiled brat a hell of a lot more powerful than she originally was. That was one of things she has grown to regret in her life.

She looked beside her to see Shizune signing away the papers with a quicker speed than the Hokage. Man, she hated this kind of work. She really wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't because of her first apprentice right beside her. If she could figure out a way to get Shizune away for while so she could go to sleep and rest her pounding head. Kami how she hated hangovers, they were always such a bitch to handle.

Her eyes landed on the door as she saw it open up. The blonde was ready with a paperweight handy but was struck dumb when she did not see a body come through the door. Her head cocked to the side slightly as she started to question her sanity. The busty woman was about to go back to signing the paperwork when she heard a meow from the ground. Her eyes traveled to the ground to groan in annoyance. Right in front of the desk was Tora sitting down, her tail flicking and twitching side to side as she looked at the Hokage with her large green eyes. The damn cat just had to find a way to get out of Naruto's hands. And it has only been a day to!

Then her eyes widened in shock as she watched the neko start to transform. The poor old lady almost went slack jaw at the fact that the cat was starting to grow and start to walk on two legs. Her claws started to turn into hands with razor sharp claws. Her hair furry head started to grow long brown hair as her fur started to recede into her body, revealing her beautiful naked body with twitching cat ears and a flicking cat tail at her rear.

Tora looked at the two women that were in the office before smirking. Their reaction was so deliciously funny that she had to fight herself not to laugh. She was expecting something like this but it was just too good. She started to chuckle a bit before laughing out loud and pointing a finger at the two. "You two should look at yourselves in a mirror it's so hilarious!"

Tsunade glared at the cat like woman, placing her hand on the alert button on the bottom of her des in case things took a turn for the worse. "What do you want woman." She growled out. The woman was completely new to her, new to the village and yet she taunted the Hokage of the village.

Tora smiled in an apologetic manner while she tried to wave the two enrage women down. "Sorry, but I just had to laugh," she said before gaining a wide smile as her eyes brightened up. "Bet you two are wondering who I am, aren't you?" The two nodded slightly. Seriously, who was the mysterious woman? "Well, as you can see, I am not human but a neko. We are humanoid creatures with cat like forms. I came from another realm. It is one that is weakly connected to this one so we can have week communications with this realm. It is one with no humans at all but all nekos. I am Tora, the demon cat as your gennin has put it so delicately." She said the last part with spite. She did not consider herself a demon at all. If she was, she would have destroyed Konoha a long time ago. "Any who I was sent here to watch how you humans act around each other. Needless to say, I was appalled at what I have seen. Only a few of you humans have not lost track of what you really are. Most of you, however, turned into mental monsters hell bent on killing things and taking over new territories. What I have seen happen to Naruto was the worst. What you humans can do to a child of your own kind because of popular belief is just disgusting."

Tora clenched her fists in anger as she looked at the gourd with a hate that could only be as strong because of time. Tsunade and Shizune looked away in shame. They were not there for Naruto. They had submitted him to his death when they left on the night of the Kyuubi Attack. She should have taken him along with them but they left him there and now they were reminded of the consequences of their actions.

"But I would rather not talk about the past right now," Tora said as she tried to bring the two out of their thoughts of what ifs. "What I am here to talk about is the future." Tsunade and Shizune looked at them with curiosity. What did she exactly mean by the future and did it involve who they think it was about. "Over time I have been in the custody of the Fire Lords wife. In that time I managed to get free several times and to go watch you humans, Naruto in particular. At first he just interested me but over time he became a slight crush. As you can imagine, it grew into a love that would only be sated by gaining him. And last night, it happened. I am now his mate and he is mine. I am also taking him out of the village."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the neko with a shocked look. She was taking him out of the village. She really going to do it. They could tell by the look in her large green cat like eyes as she stared at them. "WHAT!!!" the two yelled, waking up the village besides Naruto, who just rolled over, mumbling about pretty nekos.

Tora held her ears in pain as she tried to hear again. For humans, they sure had a set of lungs. She shook her head before speaking again. "Let me explain," she said. "There is very little left of his sanity. Hell, if was not there last night, he would have broke down and killed himself. now, he is not even going to stay in this realm. He is going to come with me back to my realm with me in a week as that would be when the portal opens for thirty minutes."

Tsunade looked at her sadly before looking at the ground with tear filled eyes. "You are going to do this with out my consent if I am correct." The neko nodded slightly. "Just promise me that you are going to take good care of him.

Tora looked into her eyes and then at the ground. She hated the damn guilt trip that she was receiving. It was just so hard not to give. And give in she did. "I am going to make you a deal Tsunade-san," Tora said, gaining both the blonde's and her apprentice's attention. "How about we come and visit for a week after every three months. We can easily create a portal to this world since we control our connection to this world. All I have to do is gain some form of contact with the outside world. So how about it, get to see him a month a year or not at all."

Tsunade looked at the cat woman in front of her with shocked filled eyes. She was not expecting Tora to make some sort of deal like that. She was expecting her to just up and leave the realm for good. That would be something that she would do. "Really," she stuttered. Tora smiled widely before nodding. The blonde woman gained a large smile before saying thank you.

Tora started to walk outside the door before it snapped open, revealing Sasuke. The teen looked at Tora with a dominating stare. He heard the conversation that she and the Hokage had. So Naruto had a mate. Well that would not last long with him around. She would become his as the rest of her realm. She looked pretty hot and like she could bare some strong heirs that he could warp into his beliefs and his little army. All he had to do is show that he is so much better than the blonde demon.

"So you are in love with Naruto?" he huskily asked. "Well, you will really love me when I show that I can bring you so much more than that dobe could ever bring you. I will make you a queen."

Tora glared at the teen. Did he just try and come on to her? Did he just try and force her to be his? She was already a princess in her realm so she had all that she ever wanted. And yet this teen acted like he can give her so much more? What made her pissed was that he started to lean and try to place his lips onto hers. Before he could, she brought her clawed hands and started to claw the ever living shit out of his face. The teen fell unconscious blood loss as she started to turn back into her cat form and started to strut outside the door. The morning has been eventful so far. She would just have to see what the rest of the day brings her as well as the week. She heard a cry of take care of my baby as she started for the streets of Konoha.

Tsunade and Shizune then turned their gaze to the Uchiha as he struggled to his feet. The Uchiha looked at the door before licking his lips and smiling like a snake. "Now that is a woman worth my time," he said, ignoring the two women's rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" rang out through Konoha. Before anyone could do anything, they saw Sasuke fly out of the Hokage's office with several senbon stuck in his body.

Tora entered the apartment slowly in her human form. There was no one on the roof tops so she did not have to worry about someone figuring out who she is so she transformed quickly and slipped through the window. She looked at Naruto as he slept before going into the bed along with him and snuggling up to him and going back to sleep. She would tell him of what was going on later, when she was not cuddling him.

A/N Well I have help now. Give a hand for Killjoy3000, my new co-author and partner in crime. To tell you the truth, I originally had some difficulties coming up with this so he gladly helped me on this. I was starting to think that this would be only a one shot. So, here is the real second chapter and do not forget to review. We wants it, we needs it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Gets Tora as a New 'Pet'**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three-the explanation of leaving

Naruto sat on the couch fully clothed with Tora cuddling up close to the blonde neko. Her purrs of happiness rang out through out the living room. She was clad in some clothes that Naruto had stored inside the closet. The blonde neko said that he used them for some missions that he had to pose as a girl. She believed him as he used the **Oiroke-no-jutsu** quite often for infiltration. Naruto sighed as he absentmindedly scratched his mate's cat like ears. Her tail flicked from one side to another in a sensual manner. What she told him when they woke up was something that he had to ponder.

She told him that he had a week to say good by to all of his friends that he made here. He should have known the consequences of sleeping with a princess would end up like this. Well, when he mated with her he did not know that she was a princess in her world. It was something that was kind of came to him as a surprise. And now with the mate mark, he was only allowed to have eyes for her or the people that she allowed into the circle as she was a kinky little neko. The fact that she made him part of her kind was something that he liked. At least could now separate himself from the fox. The problem was that it was meant as an engagement ring. He was also shocked that she said that she never wanted any protection and wanted as many kittens as possible from him. Another thing that surprised him was that she is his age.

He sighed as he looked at her. Her brown head of hair looked up at him before smiling and brining up her hand, mocking a cat paw, and lightly pawed his face. "What are you thinking about honey?" she asked in a curious tone.

Naruto looked at her and smiled lightly at her before kissing her forehead, making her giggle lightly. Naruto smile grew. He loved her voice. It was just simply amazing. It was like honey to his ears. "Nothing hime," he said simply.

Tora pouted a little before starting to purr as Naruto's hand caressed her fuzzy cat like ears. This was the way it was meant to be in her mind. It was just perfect or almost perfect. There was just one thing missing and that was her home. Or should she say their home as he had no home here. She just hoped that her mother and father would take to him quickly.

Naruto laughed sheepishly as his stomach growled out for food. His cheeks were burned a deep crimson. Tora shook her head at the teen before getting off of him. She was in a simple yellow sundress that had a hole fitted into it to allow her tail to show off. Her large green cat like orbs looked around before landing on the clock. She smiled at that before looking at Naruto. "It's almost eight o' clock at night," she said. "We still have to get to the restaurant to eat and sat good bye to your friends by nine."

The brown haired neko smiled at her some what dense of a blonde neko in a provocative way. Her hand reached out and grabbed his, taking him to the restaurant that she picked out. The blonde sighed at that. He had no objections to it; he just preferred ramen over sushi. Even though he gained the all powerful addiction to fish, he still preferred the noodles. But he did believe that a tall bottle of thick creamy milk beat the pants off of both of them. The blonde did not know why but he did and he did not mind it either.

His large cat like blue orbs traveled to Tora as she transformed into her cat form and ran to his shoulders. He sighed as he formed his hands into a seal and preformed the genjutsu to cover his cat ears and tail form the rest of the world. He knew no one would question it so he did not have to explain anything. If he walked with Tora in her partial human form, he would have to explain everything which is something that he did not want to do at all. He shook his head as the neko princess wrapped her tail loosely around his neck and snuggled into it, letting out a soft purr as she did so. His hand started to scratch her ear, wondering if she would teach him to turn into a cat. He grinned at that. Oh the things he would be able to pull off with the form of a cat.

He gripped the doorknob, thinking about how he would explain to his friends that he was leaving for good, only to come over for two week visits every two months, something that he managed to talk his mate into allowing. She was against it at first but he wore her down. Sure, she was very exhausted afterwards but she still went for it.

The blonde did not want top explain everything to his friends

Danzou was not a very happy man as he looked at the other council members. The thing that bothered him was the Hunter Nin, Namikaze Naruto. The young man was supposed to be a living weapon that they would have disposed when he hit puberty as they did not want more monsters running around. After all, that is why he had the Kyuubi attack the village. The aged man hated things that could appose him and his plans. His plans were simple, turn Konohagakure into a village with an iron dictator ship that would last for as long as the village itself would stand. His plan to get rid of the Yondaime and the Kyuubi went perfect. The problem back then was the Sandaime. That was something that he easily took care of by allowing Orochimaru come in and kill the old fool. Then the problem came to be the Sannin that existed.

He faced the council members that did not like the Jinchuriki at all. "So, does anyone have any plans on getting rid of the demon fox, Naruto?" he asked, analyzing the reaction of the people present. They consisted of Homura, Koharu, and the rest of the civilian council. Each one was pondering what they could do about the blonde demon brat.

He smiled slightly as he watched a woman raised her hand. She was a petite woman, most likely anorexic to boot. She was virtually as flat as a serf board and had horrendous pink that went along with her abnormally large forehead. Her eyes were a bright green and she wore mostly red. This was Haruno Yasha, head of the Haruno family and very big Naruto hater. She was one of the few that were able to pass her hated to her child. The reason why is because her husband was killed by the Kyuubi in its raid on the village.

The pink haired woman raised her pale hand to suggest a way to take down the boy. "We can always falsify documents saying that he committed treason against the leaf. If we have official documents, not even the Fire Daimyo can get that demon out of trouble."

Danzou shook his head at the suggestion. "Sorry but Tsunade keeps tabs on him at all times," he stated. "She also keeps legal documents on where he was and at what time. Most of the documents are created by Hyuugas so they know that the documents are up to date."

Another man raised his hand. He was rather portly and looked like he would have many heart problems/ "We can always attack him in his sleep," the large man suggested with an odd gesture.

Danzou sighed at the comment before responding to it. "With what?" he asked like a snapping turtle snapping for food. "The ANBU she has guarding him are a lot more experienced then you give them credit. Most of the NE members I have would stick out to the blonde and he is gone a lot of the time. How do you suspect to track him if following others trails is what he does best?" The man shook his head as he watched the council member lower his hand. None of the council members did not have the slightest idea on how to take down the demon brat and it was getting on his nerves. If the brat was his weapon in the first place then this would not be happening at all. The brat would be dead and he would have the world under an iron fist. There would be no such thing as the elemental nations, just the land of Danzou would exist and his word would be law.

Another councilman raised his hand, trying to hide his grin that just reeked of boasting. The man reeked of alcohol, showing off how much he drank in one sitting. His teeth were yellowed slightly and his hair was in a mess. "Why don't we just send some ninja after him right now? I mean, who can be tailing him right now?"

Danzou groaned at the man, shaking his fist slightly. "That would cause too much commotion," Danzou said with venom in his voice. "We want him dead with out any knowledge of his death. It has to be a mystery as people would get suspicious if they found his body. Any other ideas?"

Every one looked at the large round table with a quizzical look before Yasha raised her hand again. "Did you not say that he is leaving in a week's time?" she asked. Danzou nodded, concluding her thoughts. "And did you not say that he is going to a new world, a world that you said was filled with more demons?" The last part was said in spite and distaste but it earned the same reaction, a simple nod of the head. "Then why don't we attack him and his demon whore when he is leaving. That gives us the perfect opportunity to kill the Hokage and Shizune along with taking over more than one world. Think about it, two worlds where only humans can roam with out fear and all of it under an iron fist that is your."

Danzou grinned at that idea. He liked it… a lot. Two worlds at his command and an infinite army of creatures that know one knew. All of it will be his. He raised his good hand, motioning a NE ANBU to come forward. "Tell the others to be ready to attack on Sunday at eight o' clock in the morning. I want all men to be ready for this. We are going to make two worlds ours in one day and there will be no opposition." His grin grew even more malicious at the thought of torturing and testing on the monsters. Oh, the worlds will be at his command and he shall be eternal. Nothing shall get in his way.

Naruto sat at the end of the table, eyeing every one that sat down. At the other end of the table was Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Both of them were going out as they worked best. Sure, the blonde neko tried to go out with her but things just got complicated and they just broke it off as friends.

Another set that walked in was Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari along with her brothers. It was amazing what everyone thought about them. Apparently, a lot of ninjas gave thought that they were dating. The ninjas did not know how wrong they were. The two were seeing to completely different people actually. Temari was seeing some dude in Suna that was in their ANBU corps and the lazy as hell Nara was seeing some civilian that Naruto could not remember for the life of him. the two's significant others were not there as Temari's boyfriend was all the way in Kiri on a recon mission and the civilian girl was actually down with the flue.

The next two to walk in were Chouji and Ino, surprisingly hand in hand. It was pretty shocking to when the rest of the crew figured out that the two were going out and Chouji asked Ino to marry him. She said yes and that would be the reason why she wore the Akamichi clan symbol proudly on her left arm.

The next and last group to walk in was team Gai. To Naruto had a theory about the three, the theory that the three would die if they left to far from each other to long. And he had some proof to. When Lee went on a solo mission for about a week away from the group, he ended up in the hospital the day he got back. Neji almost lost a limb from being gone for far too long and Ten-ten almost lost her head by a buzz saw that came out of the wall in some sort of haunted mansion wannabe. Yeah, it must be bad luck for that team to be away from each other outside the village. (Making it up if you cannot tell)

Every one of the senseis were there as well (sans Asuma of course), wanting to see what was going to happen. They had a feeling that something big was going to happen but they were not sure. Kakashi looked around before looking at the blonde. "So care to tell us why you have called us here?" the silver haired jounin asked, his nose in his porno as usual.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah, I do have a reason for why you are all of you are here," Naruto responded before grabbing a piece of sushi and feeding it to his ever grateful feline mate. "The reason why I have called all of you here is because I am leaving the village for good."

Everyone in the room sans Naruto and Tora had wide eyes. Naruto was leaving them. But for what? Why would he leave the village that he risked his life to protect over and over again? He almost lost his life for the village. The first one to react though was Kiba. "Why the hell would you leave us Naruto!" he yelled. "What does anywhere else have that we don't got?! You have everything here!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at Kiba with a stern eye. "Well I don't know maybe people that will treat me with respect," the blonde neko said with spite. "Maybe a place where I could sleep with out the prospect of dying over my head like a black rain cloud ready to rain down at anytime Kiba. There are too many things for me to list of the top of my head."

"We can change that damn it!" the dog boy retorted. "Have you not gained anything from here? What are you, Sasuke?!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that traitor!" the blonde's voice roared over the gossip. "I am not turning traitor damn it! I love this village, truly I do. But there are some things that I would rather not stay here for." The neko male sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Look, I am not becoming a traitor. There is just somewhere that I have to be. I will visit for two weeks every two months. Is there any major questions?"

"Yeah, where are you going?" Ino asked, still not liking Naruto's leaving.

"I cannot tell you guys," he responded, knowing the reaction that was to come.

"What do you mean that you can't tell us Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Simple, it is exactly what it means," the teen in question answered. "I can't really but I would rather not have outside sources finding out where I am going before they can come and kill me." Naruto looked at the group before breaking out a cheesy smile. "Well guys, do you want this to be all sad or are we going to have some fun?"

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and friendship. Naruto left early saying that he had preparations that need to be made before he left. On his way back home, he could hear the soft patter of feet running against the tiles of the roofs above him. The blonde sighed before looking at Tora. "Looks like we got company love."

The brown furred neko shook her head, knowing that Naruto was going to go one the offensive. Her assumption was confirmed when he pumped chakra through his legs and jumped upwards, taking to the rooftops. Naruto landed on the highest point in a crouched position with Tora clinging to his shoulders, telling him never to do that to her ever again.

The blonde chuckled lightly before extending his arm. "I don't think you want to keep on my shoulder love," he told her. "I don't think our guests would appreciate it if you were to fight on my shoulder. The might call it cheating. Isn't that right Sasuke and Sakura?"

Out form behind two posts stepped out Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them were sporting usual ANBU gear. He could tell by the hardened leather glistening in the moon light. Tilted out of the way of their heads was a crow mask, Sasuke, and a crane mask, Sakura. "So what could I do ya for teme, teme's bitch?" Naruto asked in a stone cold voice. His eyes were dead serious as he looked at the two.

"Still the same bipolar dobe that we all know eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk.

Naruto snorted at the dark haired teen. "You know I just act that way fogzoid," he retorted. "So do tell, what brings you two here?"

Sasuke smirked at the teen. "We heard you were leaving us," he said. "What are going to do, leave us? You do know that will make you a criminal right?"

"Yeah, that would be with out the consent of the Hokage," Naruto informed them. "But some of us forget that from time to time. Isn't that right Sasuke?" At the last part of Sasuke's name he put in some emphasis, making the dark haired brooder send a glare at him.

"That was the curse seal controlling him and you know it baka!" Sakura yelled out at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head before looking at the pink haired ANBU. "I honestly do not know how you lived so long Haruno. I mean, come on. You cling to your teammates to save your life but when it comes to you saving them, will you be up to that? Of course you won't. You are the damsel in distress; you are the one that is supposed to be saved, not the one doing the saving. If that is the case, but out, we do not need a damsel to but into this fight." Naruto sighed as he looked at Sasuke. "So tell me, why are you really here? I know it is not because you wanted to ask for a cup of sugar something like that so talk."

Sakura was at a lost of words. She knew he was right. Every word he had said was true. She was the one that was always in danger. Not one time did she save her teammates. She was the one that was saved, not the other way around. Instead of training, she cared more about her completion, trying to get herself all prettied up for Sasuke in hopes that he would fall for her and fulfill her fangirl like fantasies. No, she could not be thinking those thoughts. The blonde was nothing but a baka. He never knew anything and could never tell any good advice.... right?

Sasuke looked at the demon with hate filled eyes. He knew the blonde was mocking him. He knew that well. That was all the blonde knew. He closed his black eyes, trying to regain his cool. His eyes snapped open, revealing his spinning crimson sharingan eyes. "Your life is what I came here for demon." His hands subtly reached for the katana that he had strapped to his back.

Naruto shook his head before reaching behind his back and pulling out a black scroll. "Well, I can't show ya." His slightly clawed hands unfurled the black scroll, revealing its white under side spotted by a blood seal. Naruto bit his thumb before swiping it across the seal unsealing a six foot blade. There was a single edge maid of chains that you would find off a chainsaw. The handle was six foot long. The guard of it was made of an engine that seemed to be the source of the blade. There was a large black line going down the center of the blade. "I guess you are going to have to beat my true self out of me aren't you?"

Sasuke sighed before he drew his blade quickly and blurred out of sight towards Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes, knowing what would happen if he had them open. He could not fall for the eyes trick. Before the blonde could get decapitated, Naruto duck and swung his blade, hitting Sasuke with the bunt end of it. The male neko's hand gripped the rip cord before pulling it. The chain along the edge started to move at a ripping speed.

Sasuke cursed slightly. That blade would rip him to shreds if he got touched. He had seen what that large thing could do in the hands of a master and Naruto was a master of it. Sasuke could not let Naruto get in a solid hit with that blade or the last Uchiha was finished. And it was not like that blonde would just keep at a distance. There were three things that the blonde made himself a master in and they were taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu. The thing was that he could not read the blonde's kenjutsu. Sure, he never figured it out but he knew that there was something to it.

Sasuke growled as he jumped to the side slightly, dodging the strike of the massive chainsaw before dragging his katana along the floor and trying to swing at Naruto's ribs. The blonde neko smirked before bringing up his left hand and gripping the katana. Blood dripped from his clawed hands before bringing up his foot, kicking the last Uchiha in the gut.

The blonde got a bored tone on his face as he let go of Sasuke's katana and backhanding the dark haired teen backwards. With his free hand, Naruto cleaned his ear with his pinky. "You know, this is getting boring right." The neko got a smirk as it seemed to work on his opponent. His blue orbs traveled to his large blade, noting that it was turned off at the moment. That was good. He did not want to kill Sasuke… yet.

Sasuke growled at the blonde before sheathing his blade. "You know I am starting to get pissed off!" His pale hands ran through a small series of hand seals before bringing his right hand to his mouth to steady his aim. Naruto placed his chainsaw on the ground before running through seals of his own.

"**Katon-****Goukakyuu-no-jutsu!"**

"**Doton-****Doryuu-Heki-no jutsu!"**

A large continuous fire ball shot out at Naruto, being blacked by a large wall. Sasuke smirked when he stopped the attack. The wall had crumbled. But his smirk fell when he realized that the thing he burnt was a log. He was about to question everything before he felt serrated chains press against his neck. "Next time you move against me, it will be your last Uchiha," he heard the blonde whisper from beside him. he was about to retort but he ended up unconscious before he could do anything.

Naruto sighed as he hoisted the blade over his shoulders and started to walk off. He did his job and he knew that Sasuke would be to asleep to care. He smiled as Tora jumped onto his shoulders. His free hand went up and scratched her ears, making her purr. 'Got to thank Gamma sensei for teaching me how to use this thing,' he thought to himself before hi mind took for the gutter so to speak. 'May he rest in peace.'

'Why did you do that to him you baka?!" he heard Sakura yell, making Naruto stop mid step.

"Tell me this Uchiha whore," Naruto voiced out. "What do you really see in him. does he treat you right? Does he do anything to you that is on his own free will? When you can answer those questions to me freely, then we will talk." With that, he left for home, having enough of the two idiots.

Sakura stood there still. Why did she love Sasuke? All he had was looks. He was never pleasing to her and the sex sucked. Maybe Naruto was right all along. The bastard was just a stuck up loser with nothing but back stabbing going for him. The pink haired ANBU member shook her head. She could not be thinking about those thoughts.

When Naruto landed inside his home, Tora went off of his shoulders and went off for bed, telling him to get in soon. Naruto simply shook his head, saying that he would. His blue orbs slowly landed on a black scroll with red lines over it. "This is going to hurt," he said to himself.

A/N Well, hope you guys like it. and to those who can guess where the sword came from and the name 'Gamma' as well, I will take up a story idea from you but I will have to put it on hold as I have other things. But do not fret, I will take it up. I just have these specifications; it cannot be Hina/Naru or Saku/Naru and definitely no Yoai. Other than that, send me some info about the idea and if it is a cross over, I do request that you send me links. But remember to break up the site name as that will be the only way I can see them. Thanks for reading and review. And also I do not own where the chainsaw sword and Gamma came from.


End file.
